Fili and Kili Cheer Up Their Uncle
by Lillianpost
Summary: Thorin decides to watch his very young nephews after Dis get sick and gains a new appreciation of parenthood while his nephews conspire to bring a smile to his face and an end to his loneliness. Thorin, OC, Dwalin, Balin, Fli, Kili, Dis
1. Dis Needs Help

**This is something that occurred to me on Mother's Day.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dis Needs Help**

"I don't feel well, brother," Dis replied tiredly in response to Thorin's question as she put her palm to her forehead. Thorin stepped forward and tipped her chin, scanning her face. He had come after Balin stopped by his council room in Ered Luin, telling him to check on his sister.

"She's not been seen out and about for a several days, Thorin," he said, "and we're worried about her. It's not like Dis."

Thorin was surprised, although he dimly recalled not seeing her lately, but he had dismissed his vague concern and gone back to work. He had been so busy with business that he, himself, took meals in his chambers to catch up on the nuances of mining contracts and trade negotiations. Now he regretted his distractions, even though they were important. Her face was drawn, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Dis," he said worriedly and took her hands. They radiated heat, and he felt her forehead. Aye, she was hot, and her hair hung in damp strands. Fever for certain, and he felt guilty for neglecting his sister.

_Fool! She's all I have now. How did I miss this?_

He flushed as he recalled the look on Balin's face when he reminded him to take care of his remaining family.

"We must get you to a healer, Dis," he said, already making plans in his head. "You need rest, and you won't get it here." He looked around at her small but cozy home strewn with toys, plates covered in crumbs, wooden swords, and other remnants of her sons' last few hours.

She shook her head. "They need me here, Thorin," she said, glancing with frustration at the destruction of her usually tidy home, "although I haven't been able to keep up with them lately."

He grimaced and straightened up. This was his chance to make amends for neglecting her, and since he had just finished the last pile of contracts, he had a rare moment to spend with family.

_Family. Such a precious thing to any dwarf and rarer to us Durins than seams of gold in these mountains. I must be more mindful of them no matter how busy I am._

A wonderful idea percolated through his thoughts. He had not seen his nephews much over the past several months, and here was a chance to take care of two problems at once.

"I'll watch them 'til you're better," he said. "I should spend more time with them anyway, being their uncle and all. I'm sure that a few day's rest will have you feeling better."

Dis rubbed her temple slowly with the pads of her fingers. She was grateful for his offer, she really was, but did he have _any_ idea what he was proposing? She did not think so. Although Thorin was a fine uncle and spent time teaching her young sons and playing mock battles with them, he had never taken care of them in any significant way—not to mention that they were always on their best behavior during his visits. Fili at only six and a half seasons old and Kili at five were the reason that Dis' long, luscious locks contained several dreaded gray hairs. Still, a few days of uninterrupted rest sounded wonderful.

"That's a lovely idea, brother," she began, "but you don't need to do that. I'm sure I could hire a sitter or ask one of the …." She stopped at the wounded look on Thorin's face. His smile dropped, and his gaze touched the floor.

"You think I can't take care of them?" he asked in a low voice. "You think I can't take care of my family?"

The hurt in his voice was obvious. For all that Thorin had done for his people and for her and her sons, he still felt a failure for not defeating Smaug and for not dissuading their grandfather and father from going on foolish and tragic quests. Their brother, her husband. He couldn't save them though in the end, he saved everyone else, but that was not good enough for Thorin. He lived forever under a cloud of doubt and despair, and even the colony's considerable achievements did not make him happy. For the longest time, it seemed that nothing could. She reconsidered. Who knows? It may be that spending time with his nephews might be just the thing to lighten his spirits.

"I just thought you'd be too busy, but I'd be delighted to have you watch them, Thorin," she said gratefully. "They just adore you."

A small smile curved on his face.

"They do?" he asked almost shyly.

She could have cried from the look of joy on Thorin's face. The hopeful light in his eyes made him look younger somehow, and she swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over.

_Maybe he needs this as much as I do. I haven't seen him look that way in years. _

Blinking rapidly to hide her emotion, she turned her back on him and began bustling around the kitchen and living space, listing all their habits, things to be careful of, their likes and dislikes, latest arguments ….

"Let me write out what they need, and …."

He shook his head. Dis had taken on that motherly, in-charge tone she used with the boys, and he knew then that she would spent at least an hour preparing everything and writing down every last detail of Fili and Kili's lives and schedules.

"You're sick, and you need rest _now_," he said confidently. "I'm sure there can't be that much to it now that they're not babes anymore."

Dis stopped and threw him a look of utter disbelief.

"You think they're _not_ a handful now?" she asked incredulously. Didn't Thorin remember what he and Frerin were like at that age? Mahal above! Dis shook her head in amusement. Thorin never spoke about his childhood, but after she pestered him mercilessly, Balin finally gave in and told her what Thorin was like when he was young.

"Smart as a whip, he was, too smart, really," Balin said chuckling at the memory, "and always asking questions."

Thorin pestered his parents endlessly with questions about anything and everything. Why is the sky blue? Why are dwarves shorter than others? Why don't cats and dogs like each other? Where do babies come from? Where do the stars go in the morning? Why is my pee-pee sometimes soft and sometimes hard?

"I thought Thrain would go mad," Balin said with a twinkle in his eye, "but that was your brother, and the trouble he got into? Well, it wasn't mischief, no, more like he was testing his limits, always pushing, always pushing …."

Dis eyed her brother, and he shrugged.

"If I can lead Ered Luin," he said, "with all its complexity, I'm sure I can handle two dwarflings for a few days."

"You think so?" she asked with a smirk despite feeling worse by the minute.

"I know so," he countered proudly. "Now you get what you need—just what you need—and I'll get Fili and Kili and tell them what's going on."

As Thorin walked outside, he smiled and looked out on the valley. His nephews preferred to play outside their house, which was built only part-way into the rock. Miners and masons were even now carving out the insides of the Blue Mountains to make living space, but that was some months away.

Dis smiled to herself as she packed a dressing gown and a few essentials. Cook? Clean? Mediate their entirely childish and unreasonable requests? Thorin might run back to the council chambers and bury himself under his personal Erebor of paperwork after this. Hmm … might lower her mighty brother a peg or two. She felt a bit better already.

_Aye, this will be a wonderful memory for all of us,_ Thorin thought to himself, feeling the pure, fresh confidence of the untried and untested. _Perhaps I can even help Dis become more efficient and effective in raising my nephews. She certainly seems to lack discipline to have the place in such a state._

Thorin strode around the corner in search of his nephews feeling for the first time in a long time that there was no way he could lose.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Rough Start

**Thanks for reading folks and for your reviews which all said that Thorin was gonna get it, and you bet he will! If anyone has any good ideas for me to add in, let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rough Start**

Thorin rounded the corner to see his nephews engaged in a _slight_ disagreement out in the yard.

"Give it back!" Kili shouted as Fili held up his brother's favorite wooden soldier. Fili grinned and wagged his brows as he held the soldier in the tips of his fingers, waving it over his brother's dark head.

"Nuh, uh," Fili taunted, "not until you say I'm smarter than you and that I won."

Kili put his little fists on his hips and squinted his eyes.

"You didn't win the battle!" he cried, his face red and sweaty with anger. "You CHEATED! Now give it back!"

Fili hummed a little triumphant tune while he danced the figurine in the air.

"Not until you say I'm smarter."

Kili stomped his foot and scrunched his mouth.

"I won't! I _hate_ you!"

Thorin's eyes widened, and he stepped into the fray, deciding that now would be a good time to make his presence known. Dis clearly needed help with the boys. Why, they were completely ill-mannered and out of control! What happened since he last saw them? Thorin clucked his tongue. When his sister recovered, they'd need to talk. This behavior was completely unacceptable for heirs of Durin, completely unacceptable, but Thorin was sure that all they needed was a firm, _male_ hand to set them straight.

Lowering his brows, he fixed a stern look on his face. A fierce _male_ scowl that would set them quaking in their boots. The brothers looked over and blanched when they saw their uncle standing there with his much larger fists on his hips. Fili quickly slipped his brother the toy while both straightened up and tried to look as innocent as possible—a feat that they achieved with surprising speed and, no doubt, much practice.

"Uh, Unca Thorin!" Fili began, and he put his arm around his brother in a show of filial affection. "Have you, um, come to visit?"

Kili knew he needed to be on his best behavior but, still, he was not ready to let his brother off the hook so easily, so he shrugged off his arm and ground the heel of his small boot into Fili's toes as he ran to his uncle.

"Unca Thorin!" he cried, hoping that his excitement would make up for what his uncle just saw.

Thorin softened and crouched down with his arms open to catch Kili. Then he looked at Fili still standing and waved him over. Fili grinned exuberantly and ran for his own hug. Thorin picked both of them up and growled on their necks like a bear while they squealed and laughed.

"Now I don't want to see behavior like that again, nephews," he said firmly after they stopped giggling. "It's unbecoming. You are brothers, and you need to take care of each other."

"Yes, Uncle Thorin," Fili said quietly. He glanced over at Kili and rolled his eyes at him to agree as well, but Kili just scowled and stuck his tongue out when Thorin wasn't looking.

"Uh, yes, Uncle Thorin," Kili said softly after Thorin squeezed him gently for an answer, but he glared at his brother under his uncle's chin.

_There now,_ Thorin thought, _nothing to it. Dis must be too soft on them._

Putting them down and holding each of their hands, he walked with the boys back to the house. Along the way, he told them that their mother needed rest and that he would take care of them in the meantime.

"_You're_ gonna be watching us, Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked with a horrified glance at his brother. "The _whole _time?

_They really miss me. _Thorin thought._ I must spend more time with them. Perhaps we can make this an annual event._

For how long?"

"About three days," he answered breezily.

"Are we gonna eat while mama's gone?" Kili asked wide-eyed. Thorin looked confused. What kind of question was that?

"Of course, Kili," he said, "and I'm sure that we will have a wonderful time. We'll keep a tight schedule, of course, and do battle drills and other activities perfect for young princes. I'll ask Balin to send over the books."

"Books?" Kili mouthed at Fili, all his anger gone in view of their joint misery to come.

"Reading?" Fili mouthed back aghast.

Both her sons looked uncharacteristically solemn as they trudged back to the house. Dis met them at the door with a leather bag slung over her shoulder and a knowing smile on her face.

"Do you want me to walk you there, sister?" Thorin asked with concern. "Are you well enough to go on your own?"

Dis wiped the sheen off her forehead, but she nodded and smiled through her exhaustion.

"Sliva stopped by to visit, and I told her your plan," she said recalling Sliva's belly laugh when she told her who was watching the boys. "She's waiting for me even now and will help you while I'm gone."

Thorin reared his head proudly

"I need no _help_, Dis, to take care of myself and my nephews for three days, surely," he said. "Right boys?"

Far be it for them to disagree with their lordly uncle in front of their mother, but Sliva made the best treats and was mother to their best friends, and a visit, they were sure, would be most welcome if not a necessity.

"Well," Fili began carefully. "I'm sure that you wouldn't want to watch us _all_ the time, so maybe Auntie Sliva can bring Modrin and Lifir to play with us one day."

Thorin frowned at this alteration of his now carefully structured program for his nephews' improvement.

"Perhaps," he grumbled. "We'll see if we can spare some time in the schedule."

Dis looked down at the floor and held back a laugh.

_It would almost be worth it to stay here and see this,_ she thought. _Almost._

Sliva came to the door, curtsied to Thorin, and then threw a bursting look of amusement at Dis. The two dwarrowdams tittered slightly before Thorin drew himself up to his full height at their mutual impertinence.

"Don't you ladies have somewhere to go?" he grumbled disapprovingly as he tapped his fingers on his belt.

"Oh, aye, my lord," Sliva replied, her eyes bright and merry. Thorin frowned. Her words were correct, yet her tone was anything but. Mahal! It could not be _that_ hard to watch dwarflings? Especially ones that could use the latrines for themselves. Thorin began to think that dwarf women deliberately exaggerated the trials of motherhood just to be appreciated.

_Must be something they get together on._

Then Dis held out her arms and hugged her brother hard.

"I do thank you, Thorin, truly," she said seriously. "You are the best brother anyone could have. I don't know any other dwarf who would do this so willingly, and I'm grateful."

Thorin flashed a rare, heartfelt grin, and Sliva tilted her head, suddenly noticing how handsome he was. He always looked so serious and burdened, but now he seemed much younger and more approachable. Fili and Kili saw the spark in her eye and nodded to each other. A new game! They would make their own plans—and schedule—later.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. First Night

**Thank you all for your support! Now this chapter discusses what little boys often discuss, bodily functions, so be warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Night**

"Well, now," Thorin said clapping his hands together after Dis left. "When Balin gets here with the books, we'll have a good time reading, but since he's not here yet…."

"I'm hungry," Kili interrupted, rubbing his stomach. "Can we eat now?"

Thorin blinked and looked down at his nephew yanking on the hem of his tunic with determined tugs.

_Hmm, the boy interrupted me without a second thought. Must happen all the time here. I'm going to nip this in the bud right away, mmm, hmm._

He leaned over and put his hands on his knees.

"Now, Kili, it's not good manners to interrupt people when they're talking."

Kili pushed his bottom lip back and forth with his finger as he thought over his uncle's words.

"But my tummy was talking first, so you interrupted _me._"

Thorin's mouth fell open at that logic. What? The conversation suddenly took a sharp detour from what he envisioned, and he could not think in the moment how to salvage his point.

"Say you're sorry, Uncle Thorin," Fili said with a stern look as he came to stand next to his brother. "It's not nice to butt in."

Thorin let out an exasperated huff, which only led to his nephews crossing their arms and doing a perfect imitation of motherly disapproval.

"But," he began. Jaws jutted out. "Um, I'm sorry."

Instantly, their scowling faces vanished and smiles lit up the room.

"See," Fili said sagely as he patted Thorin on the arm, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Then they led Thorin to the larder and perched on stools waiting for him to prepare something delicious.

"I'm _really_ hungry," Kili said as Thorin rummaged through the shelves looking for something he recognized. "Fee and I played war, Uncle Thorin, and I should've won."

"Nuh, uh," Fili said. "I won fair and square."

"Uh, huh," Kili countered hotly. "Your soldiers were hiding and jumped out at me! That's not fair!"

Fili smiled smugly.

"War _isn't_ fair, Kee!" he said with the experience of a veteran. "That's how you win!"

Thorin listened with interest and pulled his head out of the larder.

"Fili has a point there," he said nodding at him with a smile. "When you're at war, battle tactics include surprises and sneak attacks."

Kili looked from his gloating brother to his approving uncle, and his lower lip quivered. All at once, he opened his mouth and bawled. His screams echoed against the stone portions of the house, and the crystal glasses in the kitchen chimed in sympathy. Fili immediately clapped his hands over his ears, but Thorin did a nervous jig back and forth with his hands held out.

"Kili, Kili, my lad," he started, "now stop crying. I wasn't siding against you. Now Kili, you need to stop. This isn't proper for a prince of Durin. Do you hear me? Kili listen. Are you listening? Kili, I'm telling you now to stop. Grrrrrr. You need to stop this right now. Kili? Kili!"

Thorin trotted over to his nephew and put his hands on his shoulders. In response, Kili started thrashing and kicking out from his stool. Fili ducked under the table.

"FOR MAHAL'S SAKE, STOP SCREAMING THIS INSTANT!" Thorin thundered as if waging war himself.

The screams stopped with a sudden gurgle, and Kili looked up wide-eyed at his uncle who loomed fiercely over him. For a moment, no one moved as if all were frozen solid. Thorin turned his head to see Fili staring at him with his mouth open under the table. Slowly, Thorin took his hands off Kili's shoulders and straightened up stiffly.

"Um, aye, well, good, that's over now…."

Then both boys covered their faces with their hands and sobbed. Thorin closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He picked up a limp Kili with a sigh and gathered Fili from under the table. Both boys sobbed on his shoulders, and he carried them to the couch and sat down with a plop. Not saying a word, Thorin let them cry until they soaked his tunic.

"You, you scared us!" Kili sobbed out, his little fists bunching Thorin's wet tunic into damp clumps.

Their fearless leader of many battles nodded painfully.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The boys sniffled loud and wet and gave little hiccupping jerks as they calmed down slowly. Thorin tousled their heads and frowned. This wasn't going at all like he planned. Then Fili looked up, wiped his eyes, and bumped Kili.

"Wow, Uncle Thorin, you can yell really loud!" Fili said in admiration.

Thorin looked down confused. The lad was in tears a moment ago.

Kili gave a watery giggle.

"Wouldn't it be fun for Uncle Thorin to yell like that at Modrin and Lifir?" he said wiggling. "Maybe he can hide behind the bushes!"

Thorin's lips twisted as he listened.

"I'll do no such thing," he said. _Last thing I want, by Durin, is all the children crying and angry parents banging down my door._

Kili sighed contentedly and patted Thorin's soggy tunic.

"I'm still hungry."

* * *

After losing his way in the kitchen several times, Thorin finally cobbled together a snack of cheese, apples, nuts, and bread. He felt pretty proud of himself when he saw their eyes light up at the fine spread he prepared. It was sliced and arranged rather artistically, if he did say so himself.

"Eat up, lads!" he said fondly and watched with satisfaction as they dug in. They crammed in slices of cheese and apple and tried to talk through fully stuffed cheeks.

"Swallow before you talk," he said automatically, "and make sure you chew thoroughly."

They started in surprise.

"That's just what mama says!" Fili said. He looked on the table and around at the counters. "Did she tell you the rules?"

Thorin lifted his chin. "She did not. I know a few things about dwarflings. I was one once, you know."

"Truly?" Kili said looking doubtful, but Fili glowered.

"It means he knows more than we thought," he whispered loudly to his brother.

Thorin smothered a smile and filled their mugs with water.

"Eat up now."

Kili gulped noisily while Fili scrunched his face.

"Do you always have to make so much noise when you drink, Kee?" he asked with a superior air.

His brother shrugged. "I like the way it sounds. M'Uncle Thorin, what's for dinner?"

Thorin looked down at their empty plates and stroked his beard.

"You just ate."

Both boys nodded as though he should have known better—having been a dwarfling himself once, or so _he_ says.

"But we'll be hungry again soon," Fili said. "Mama says our legs must be empty, and we need lots of food to fill them up, but they seem filled up to me." He looked at Thorin for an answer and waved his hand when he didn't get any. "Anyway, we're always hungry."

Thorin eyed the dark and mysterious larder suspiciously. "Um, I'll see what's left."

Both boys nodded as though the matter was settled and moved on to other interesting topics.

"Uncle Thorin, why do you wear those braids by your ears?" Fili asked.

Raising his hand to touch them, Thorin answered as though it was a secret. "Do you really want to know?"

Both boys balanced on his knees as he spoke long and proud on the subject of dwarf braids and their significance. Fili and Kili listened raptly, and he was pleased with their interest.

"So what's that fancy braid on the back on mama's head," Fili asked. Thorin's faced clouded over.

"Your father put that type of braid on her to show that he loved her," he said softly.

"Ohhhhh," both boys said together. Then Kili tugged on Thorin's hair.

"How come you don't have one?" he asked. "Doesn't anyone love you?"

Thorin took a long, slow breath, and Fili punched Kili's arm.

"That was mean," he said indignantly. "Of course, Uncle Thorin has someone to love him."

They raised expectant eyes, while he harrumphed and decided to inspect Dis' decor.

"Well," he said hesitantly when he could no longer avoid the question, "I have you both and your mother."

Though Fili and Kili were young, they instinctively understood that this was a tender topic for him, and they threw their arms around him.

"Yes, you do, Uncle Thorin," Kili said stoutly. "We love you this much!" and he flung out his arms as wide as he could. Then both boys buried their heads in their uncle's neck and missed the soft smile that stole over his face.

* * *

Several hours later, Balin found Thorin fussing in the kitchen as he tried to prepare something like a fish stew. Dis had some salted cod and root vegetables left, so he threw them all together into a pot with some water and hung it over the fire.

"Mmm," Balin said sniffing the air. "I can't quite place the smell."

Thorin tossed him a dark look and hunted for the right spices.

"Don't start," he warned. Balin shook his head laughing and showed the books he held under his arm.

"I took the liberty of adding a few pictures books, laddie," he said cheerfully, "since I thought that 'Dorbrin's Complete History of The Dwarves' was a bit much for the wee ones."

Thorin nodded his approval and asked him to call them in from playing. The older dwarf burst into merry chuckles at the sight of Fili and Kili standing in the doorway covered in mud, sticks, and leaves. They almost looked like small bushes.

"What's this?" Thorin said with exasperation. "How could you both get so dirty in just a few hours?"

Fili kicked the door frame lightly and looked down at the flagstone path. A trail of branches, dirt, and leaves littered the previously swept stones.

"We-ell," he said, "we were trying to ambush each other, so we thought that if we pretended to _be_ bushes, we could fool each other."

"Did it work?" Balin asked with great amusement.

The boys shook their heads.

"No," Kili said. "We both waited for the other one to come, but Fee stayed put and so did I."

Thorin let out a bark of laughter

"You mean you both just sat there like bushes the entire time you were out?"

They nodded morosely. Such a great play time wasted.

"I'll leave you to it, then, Thorin," Balin said. They all heard him laughing down the lane.

"We need to take a bath, Uncle Thorin," Fili said dolefully. Then he brightened. "Unless you let us stay like this?"

Thorin never minded a little dirt himself, but he knew his sister would not appreciate mud all over her sitting room.

"No," he replied. "I think not. Let's get the bath ready."

* * *

"Where does dirt come from?" Fili asked while bobbing up and down in the hot water.

Thorin handed him the scrub brush and soap.

"When things die, they break down, and over time become the dirt you see," he answered reasonably.

Kili frowned.

"Does that mean we're walking on dead things?" he asked.

"Not exactly, now wash your hair."

Thorin didn't realize that the boys expected hot water, so he hustled back and forth heating kettles and pouring the steamy water into the stone tub.

"Where do babies come from?" Kili wondered asking _the_ question.

Thorin flushed, but he could blame it on the steam.

"From inside mothers," he replied tightly.

"But _where_ inside?" Kili persisted. "Mama said from inside tummies, but that can't be right, cuz then food would be hitting babies on the head."

Fili puckered his mouth. "Were we pooped out then?"

"No!"

Thorin rubbed his temple and motioned for the boys to finish their bath.

Finally all clean and in their night-clothes, the boys bounded out to see a congealed clot of stew in the pot.

"Uh, Uncle Thorin," Fili asked politely, "are we supposed to eat that, or is that just for you?"

Thorin inwardly groaned.

"It'll be fine," he said hurriedly. "It just needs more water." He thinned it out and slopped it into earthenware bowls.

"See," he said motioning at the bowls, "just fine now."

The boys sat down silently and stirred the thick mass. Then Kili screamed.

"There are eyes in my bowl!" he cried. Thorin looked over to see the fish head grimacing at him.

"I think you were supposed to cut the head off, Uncle Thorin," Fili said while peeking over into Kili's bowl.

Thorin silently swapped bowls and introduced himself to his dinner. He put one spoonful into his mouth and shuddered at the taste. It was so salty that he gagged.

"And I think you were supposed to put the fish in water first to get the salt out," Fili said while chewing hard on a dried lump of fish.

Thorin glared at him and looked down at his bowl. Then someone knocked at the door. Sliva stood on the threshold with a deep dish covered with a brightly colored cloth.

"I made too much shepherd's pie," she said smiling, "and I'd hate to have it go to waste, so I thought you could help me out." Then she looked over and struggled to keep a straight face. "That is, if you haven't eaten too much already."

Thorin looked his dinner in the eye and decided to welcome the offering.

"In the interest of being good neighbors," he said smoothly, "we'd be happy to help. Thank you for thinking of us."

"Aye," Fili said with round eyes, "thank you _very_ much!"

"_Very_ much!" Kili added.

* * *

Thorin had wanted to read to the boys before they went to sleep, but they yawned after the first few pages and nodded off, so he put them to bed with one last hug and kiss on the forehead. After working through the night many times in the past few weeks, he decided to turn in early himself. Clouds had gathered during the late afternoon, and now a cheery patter of rain danced on the roof. Thorin yawned and thought back over the day. Not bad, considering. The boys were clean, well-fed—he acknowledged that his dinner lacked a certain _something_ but easily remedied for next time—and the house was spotless.

_A success, I think, and without too much fuss. It must be something in a woman's nature to dramatize._

He settled comfortably in the down bed and slumbered peacefully until he had a dream that someone was shaking his shoulder and patting his cheek. At first he didn't mind, but it grew steadily more annoying.

"Ow!" he said finally sitting up and looking around disoriented. In the dark, he saw two eyes staring back at him.

Kili

"Uncle Thorin," he said in a trembly voice, "I had a bad dream."

Thorin groaned and ran one hand through his hair. His notion of a blissful night's sleep disappeared with a pop.

"Well, it's not real, so you can go back to bed now," he said quite reasonably, he thought.

Kili's lip quivered. "No, I had a _really_ bad dream."

Thorin just stared at him and blinked dully.

"He means that he wet the bed, Uncle," said Fili's voice coming up behind his brother.

"I didn't mean to," Kili said, almost in tears.

Thorin's bleary gaze swung back from one to the other.

"So, so what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that you need to set the pad, the sheets, and Kili's wet night-clothes outside on the line, so the rain can help clean them before they start to smell," Fili said by rote as though this had happened many times before.

"Now?" Thorin said rubbing his eyes. Why couldn't it wait until morning? One look at Fili's face though told him he was serious. Thorin slowly swung his legs around and groaningly stood up.

"Very well," he said, "where is everything?"

Kili and Fili walked him like an old man to the bin by the door. Mumbling to himself, Thorin grabbed the damp bundle and marched outside.

"Evening, milord," called out a dwarrowdam on the other side of the lane. "Sliva told us you were taking care of the boys."

Thorin jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and peered into the dark to see several dwarf women putting up sheets and night-clothes. They all smiled under the hoods of their cloaks and waved.

"Do you do this every night?" he asked, astounded that they were up in the middle of the night.

"No, milord," one said, "not unless they have accidents. Some of us are up only two nights week now."

"_Only_ two?" Thorin asked under his breath. Hmmm….

Once he was done, he hung up his dripping cloak and faced his now wide-awake nephews.

"What happens now?"

Fili grinned.

"It means that we sleep with you!"

Before Thorin could get a word out, they clambered happily into his bed.

* * *

"_Stop_, Kili, you're taking up too much room."

"You took _all_ the covers!"

Thorin ground his teeth as he lay next to their arguing and finally settled one boy on either side of him.

"Uncle Thorin's like a mountain," Kili whispered in awe. "I can't even see you, Fee!"

"Uncle Thorin, where does the rain come from?"

"From the clouds, Fili."

"But how does it get up there?"

"Go to sleep, Fili."

He happily snuggled down. Then all was quiet, and Thorin dozed off.

"Oof," he said as the boys kicked him when they rolled over.

"This is much nicer," Kili said yawning. "Uncle Thorin, where does thunder come from?"

He didn't answer, so Kili jostled him awake.

The now very tired dwarf pushed himself up on his elbow.

"From annoyed parents," he said with an edge to his voice. "It all gathers until it becomes too much and explodes. That way parents don't beat their children for waking them up in the middle of the night. Now go to sleep."

That gave them much to think about, and Thorin started snoring softly.

"Uncle Thorin," Fili asked, thinking of the one question that his mother wanted him to ask his uncle, "why is my pee-pee hard in the morning sometimes?"

Thorin groaned and rolled over.

"What?" he asked with his eyes closed. He could barely think he was so tired, so he fumbled for something to put them off the topic.

"Sometimes it just happens. Like the old saying goes, 'rise and shine," he mumbled sarcastically. "Now stop talking and go to sleep!" Then he paused. "Both of you!"

"What did he say?" Fili asked, trying to see his brother.

"Maybe it's like a hello to the day," Kili whispered from behind Thorin's back, "a happy thing."

"Is _that_ why mama says 'rise and shine' in the morning?" Fili wondered.

Kili shrugged. "I dunno, but she always says it with a big smile on her face."

Thorin started snoring again.

Fili yawned.

"Let's see what happens in the morning," he said, and he plopped his head on his pillow. "Maybe we'll all rise and shine."

* * *

**So what do you all think? Please review!**


	4. Rise and Shine

**Thorin gets a lesson on life from his nephews. I hope you enjoy and leave lots of comments and suggestions. It's a little lonely out here in fanfiction land.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rise and Shine**

Thorin's eyes opened just enough to test out the morning. Maybe if he closed them again he could sleep through the pain and wake up to find Dis home. Everything ached. He felt his ribs. He was covered in little, hard knots of bruised flesh. Mahal, the night was an eight-hour sparring match. Who knew that young dwarves were so active in their sleep? Sharp little knees, elbows, and heels rammed his body no matter which way he turned, and sleep lost its way and did not find him until the early hours of the morning—after he took refuge under a pile of pillows. He frowned remembering a blurry image of Fili head-butting him during the night. Fingers patted his forehead gingerly. Aye, a lump bulged above his left eyebrow. Thorin closed his eyes again and lay with a groan against the pillow with his arm across his eyes. Perhaps morning had not yet come because it was too embarrassed to gaze on the beaten and exhausted Prince of Durin. He hoped so anyway, but the sounds of feet pattering on the floor and excited whispers told him that morning came away. Against his wishes. Could he not banish it for once or command it to come at a later time? The whispers grew louder. It appeared not.

"Rise and shine, Uncle Thorin!" Fili and Kili chimed sweetly, their burbling cheer grating on his one remaining nerve. Small hands yanked his protective pillows away. The next thing he felt was a draft on his skin.

"Uncle Thorin is _not_ happy this morning," Fili informed his wiggling brother who edged in to see for himself.

Thorin blinked and then suddenly yanked his nightshirt down and his covers up.

"_WHAT_ do you both think you're doing?" he rumbled angrily from the depths of his pillow fortress.

"_Definitely_ not happy," Fili whispered loudly to his nodding brother. They bounced on his bed and climbed on his lumpy, quilted body to give him a hug and then used him as a spring-board to slam against the floor and scamper into the kitchen.

"Go back to sleep, Unca Thorin," Fili called out. "You don't need to get up yet. Kili and me have a surprise for you!" The brothers nodded happily at each other.

Thorin waved his hand in the air like a flag of truce and then fell back asleep. He awoke about an hour later after he smelled a whiff of smoke.

"Stay away from the hearth, lads," he called out as he swung his legs painfully over the side of the bed.

"Ohhhh," he groaned as he stretched and examined the welts on his body. "I look like a new recruit at the training ring."

He walked slowly through the short hallway before his very excited nephews ran up to him.

"Not yet, not yet, Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled. "We're not done yet."

Thorin rubbed his eyes sleepily and braced one hand on the door frame. "Not done with what?"

He blinked and then blinked again and then blinked some more, hoping that each time he blinked the scene in front of him would change.

"We made you breakfast!" Kili shouted. He and Fili stood proudly in front of a completely destroyed kitchen.

Thorin's mouth wobbled for a moment and then decided to hang open like a breadbox as he surveyed the devastation beyond. All the bowls and pots in the house sat askew atop the counters and were filled with thick, gruel-like sludge. Flour covered the floor, and his two nephews stood grinning in the center with gray clumps dotting their faces and sticky spoons in their hands.

"Surprise!" they yelled, and they ran forward and pulled Thorin toward the carnage and sat him down in a chair with spilled syrup pooling in the seat.

"Mmm," he grimaced as he felt the sticky syrup soak his nightshirt. "Um, erm, I guess, I should"—and he stifled the urge to shout, having learned his lesson yesterday—"thank you boys for thinking of me. You shouldn't have … you _really_ shouldn't have."

Kili acted as proud server and wagged his brows as he brought over a plate of burned toast, underdone pancakes, blackened bacon, and soupy eggs. The boys then pulled up chairs as close to Thorin as they could and propped their little fists under their chins.

"Don't wait for us, Uncle Thorin," Fili said. "We want to watch you eat first."

_A dog._ A dog would have been the perfect antidote to that ghastly breakfast. He could have tossed just about everything under the table without the boys noticing, but no luck.

_I've eaten worse, I suppose,_ he thought ruefully. _But not much._

Glancing from side to side at his nephews' wide smiles, he considered for a moment that perhaps this was his punishment for not having visited in a while, but he forced a smile of thanks to his face anyway.

"Umm," he said as he surveyed his plate. "What shall I try first?"

"Ooooo, the eggs, Uncle Thorin!" Kili shouted. "Try those first! I did those!"

Dutifully using his considerable diplomatic skills to suppress his disgust, Thorin slurped the almost raw eggs down.

"Very good, Kili," he gasped. He tipped up a full mug of milk to clear the gelatinous mass. "I appreciate the effort. Do you both do this for your mother?"

Fili shook his head.

"Awww, no she doesn't let us cuz she says that we don't know how to cook yet, and that we make too much of a mess, but we figured that after the dinner you made last night that you wouldn't mind."

Thankfully, his nephews interpreted Thorin's incredulous look as surprised delight. His only consoling thought was that there was some small sense of justice in the world yet, even if it came at strange times and places, so perhaps Smaug would have his comeuppance one day after all.

After he crunched charred bacon between his teeth, the boys ran for their plates to join in.

"So what are we going to do today, Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked as he slopped syrup over everything.

The dwarf prince gazed around the kitchen and rapidly revised his hour-by-hour schedule.

"First, we need to clean up the kitchen and set things to rights, and then …" he trailed off at the downcast looks on their faces.

"But Uncle Thorin," Kili said, looking very worried, "we'll miss the diamonds if we wait too long."

"What?"

"The rain diamonds, Uncle Thorin," Fili said. "You know, after it rains?"

Thorin shook his head confused. "I grew up in the mountain, lad."

The boys threw gleeful looks at each other. Their mighty uncle was in for a grand surprise!

"Ooooo," Kili crowed, "we have to get dressed right away then and show you. Mama says it's important to catch them before the sun gets hot. C'mon, Uncle Thorin! C'mon!"

A few minutes later, a freshly unstuck uncle and his chirping nephews headed outside, each one holding a hand.

"Look, Uncle Thorin," Fili whispered as he pointed to a spider's web adorned with dazzling raindrops that glinted like diamonds in the sunlight. "Rain diamonds!" He said it with such awe and respect that Thorin chuckled.

"Why, lad," he said, "that's just water on the web. That's nothing special."

Both boys gasped at his words, and their chins quivered.

"How can you say that, Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked, devastated as only a child can be when flights of fancy come crashing to the ground. "Next to Mama, they're the most beautiful things in the _world!_"

Thorin was taken aback by their stout defense of rain water. Their chins wobbled, and their eyes filled with angry tears.

"You don't understand at all, do you?" Kili pouted with his mouth turned down in an angry scowl. "I don't believe that you were _ever_ a dwarfling like you said!"

The boys wrenched themselves away and marched off into the brush, leaving Thorin feeling unfairly accused. What had he done wrong? Did he say anything untrue? At that moment, he did not understand his nephews at all. He threw up his hands and sat down. This morning was not going at all like he planned.

But a few minutes later, they came back bashful and apologetic.

"We're sorry, Uncle Thorin," Fili said while he kicked his toe against the ground. "We forgot that you never saw these things, so Kili and me decided that we're gonna to show you," and he gave Thorin the _look_ that all parents used to keep their children in line.

For his part, Thorin felt that he should end this nonsense at once and order that they go back, clean the kitchen, and then follow his schedule as planned, but then he remembered Kili's fit of rage from the day before and decided a tactical retreat was best.

"Very well," he rumbled, thinking that this would be over soon. He followed like a kicked puppy but was mollified when Fili turned around with a bright smile.

"Just you wait, Uncle Thorin!" he said smiling, and he and Kili led Thorin up behind a rock where a robin's nest lay in a low-hanging branch. An earlier storm had bent the branch so that all could see directly into the nest where there were four blue eggs.

"Oh, no!" Kili cried, "one of the eggs is cracked! Fix it, Uncle Thorin!" and he pushed his little hands against Thorin's back.

The battle-hardened warrior stared uncomprehending.

"Kili, lad, I …" he stuttered. He looked over at Fili who looked stricken.

"Please, Uncle Thorin!" Fili begged. This was a matter of life and death, and both brothers implored their uncle, fully expecting him to handle the adult stuff.

Thorin's gaze swung from one to the other. They clearly expected him to do something, but how does one uncrack an egg? He stood and scratched his head, wishing suddenly that Balin were there to advise.

"Hmmm, yes, well, uh, hmmmm." Ah! He had an idea. "Stay here, lads."

Striding confidently to the nest, he stood in front of it, knowing that his nephews could not see over his shoulder. He reached into the nest and turned the egg over. He was sure Balin could do no better.

"Good as new, boys," he said jauntily. Fili and Kili ran over to the nest and looked up with awe.

"You did it, Uncle Thorin!" Fili said, his face shining with joy.

"You are the smartest uncle _ever!_" Kili beamed.

They looked back at the nest and saw another crack.

"Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked as one eyebrow went up. "You said you fixed it."

Thorin's heart sank. Then two of the eggs twitched.

"They're moving!" Kili shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Maybe it's time for them to come out," Thorin said stroking his beard, interested in spite of himself. Fili dug his hands into a soft spot in the dirt.

"Then they'll be hungry," he said as he grabbed handfuls of worms and ran up to the nest.

"Uh, Fili," Thorin began, "I don't think …." Suddenly, they heard the calls of two birds.

"Behind the rock, lads," he urged, and the three crouched with only their eyes peeping over the top.

"I can't see, Uncle Thorin," Kili said irritably, and Thorin lifted him on his knee.

The robins returned to their tree and landed on the branch above their nest, tilting their heads and inspecting the unusual sight of breakfast in bed. Soon enough though, they accepted the offering and ate while eggs twitched and cracked. Thorin's knees began to ache, but the boys were riveted. Before too long, the soft peeps of four baby birds filtered through the air, and Fili and Kili clapped their hands over their mouths to stifle their excited squeals. Thorin's eyes shone at their innocent excitement, and he looked over at the nest with new appreciation. It was heartening to see life in unexpected places. He beckoned with his finger and led them quietly away. Once they were some distance, the dwarflings hugged him around the waist.

"That was the best thing _ever,_ Uncle Thorin," Kili said, "and you were there to see it."

"I can't wait to tell mama," Fili added. "What did you think, Uncle Thorin?"

"It was quite something," he said, still relieved that none of the warriors saw him ogling a bird's nest.

"I'm glad you were there," Kili said, "because you seeing it made it real, like it_ really_ happened."

Thorin cleared his throat to cover a sudden rush of emotion. He looked down at his nephews and suddenly was filled with both sorrow and determination. Who could they share such moments with?

"I'm glad too, Kili, lad. I'm glad too."

Then they showed him all their favorite places to play and the games they devised. He listened and gave some pointers on battle tactics and showed them how to set ambushes. Fili and Kili looked up with admiration on their faces, and he felt a surge of pride and joy. He had never thought of having children of his own, but in that moment he almost lamented his lack of wife and children. Fili caught the melancholy look on his face and tugged on his surcoat.

"Why are you sad, Uncle Thorin?" he asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

His little face looked up with concern, and his blue eyes blinked innocently. Thorin was not about to admit to loneliness, so he cast around for some excuse.

"I'm just thinking about your mother and wondering how she's doing," he said. "She's all I have."

Fili and Kili stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Children were known to have an uncanny ability to discern the truth like a divining rod, and this moment was no exception.

"Are you lonely, Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked.

"Do you wish you had someone like Mama?" Kili added.

Thorin had long ago forsworn love after he watched his grandfather, the king, so mad with gold sickness after the death of his beloved wife. Not once in his long years had he ever been tempted by a dwarrowdam or female of any other race, and he was not about to break his resolution now. It did though leave him alone with no one to share the enormous burden of leading his people. No one to hear his dreams, his thoughts, his sorrows.

He sighed and quickly stifled a slight pang. His vow was as solid as mountain stone, he reminded himself. Besides, none of the dwarrowdams interested him. They were simply members of the colony, nothing more.

"No, lad," he said firmly, "I'm too busy with work to take on such a responsibility."

As they walked back to the house, all holding hands, Thorin looked up to see Dwalin trudging toward him with two sets of training axes strapped to his back. Their blades were blunted, but they could still draw blood.

"Balin told me where ya were," he said with a grunt. He lifted a thick brow and observed Thorin's contented smile. "Pretty as a picture you three make."

The smile dropped.

"I should come 'round more," Thorin said frowning. "They're all I have."

Dwalin's lips quirked.

"You could find a wife," he said drily. "There's plenty that's willing."

Fili and Kili's eyes grew round, and they pulled away and whispered together. Thorin decided to ignore his comment.

"What's all this?" Thorin asked motioning at Dwalin's back.

His longtime friend gave a wolfish grin.

"I didn't think that watching the lads would keep ya from weapons practice," he said, "unless ya aim to grow soft. What happened to yer forehead?"

"Um, nothing," Thorin mumbled as he felt the knot on his forehead.

Dwalin bent over with his hands on his knees.

"So what have you young scamps been up to?" he asked.

Thorin braced himself, hoping that the boys would not mention ….

"Oh, we showed Uncle Thorin a bird's nest and rain drops on spider webs!" Kili piped in. "He thought they were wonderful!"

Thorin squirmed under his friend's bushy-browed gaze.

"And I taught them battle strategies," he added as he stood tall and regal.

Dwalin gave a gruff chuckle, but Thorin glared at him. He was embarrassed, but his pride reared up to shield him. He had nothing to be ashamed of, really, and he would not apologize for spending time with his family. Not at all! Not even if it meant, well, engaging in childish pursuits. After all, that is what they are and as their uncle …. He worked himself up for a mighty row should Dwalin lift his brow a mite higher, but the balding dwarf finally shrugged his shoulders,

"Aye? Well, it seems I got here just in time," he replied, getting away with a slight smirk. "Sounds like you need a swing of the ax to clear yer head."

Thorin puffed his chest out. This was more like it! Now they could engage in the heartier and more meaningful pursuit of trying to hack someone to pieces.

"Ooo, can we watch, Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked, his blue eyes shining with excitement. "Can we get our friends?"

Thorin looked down with an air of supreme superiority. He was going to shine.

"Of course, lads," he said smugly. "This is just the thing for young dwarves to see."

Dwalin grinned.

"Aye, good thinking, lad," he said. "Bring all the dwarrowdams and their little ones. It'll be a match to remember. And who knows? Your uncle here might finally..."

"Don't say it, Dwalin," Thorin warned.

"...find a wife," Fili said jumping up and down.

The brothers whooped and cheered and ran down the lane to gather everyone together. And, of course, Auntie Sliva _had_ to come as well—especially since Uncle Thorin was lonely and she made such lovely treats!

Before long, the entire neighborhood gathered to watch their training. The dwarrowdams were particularly excited since they had never seen Thorin and Dwalin battle before, although all had heard of their ferocious bouts. Everyone spread blankets on the ground and gathered their baskets of scones, biscuits, and muffins. Fili and Kili proudly strutted among their friends, boasting of their uncle's skill.

"You'd better be on your best today, Thorin," Dwalin threatened good-naturedly as he prepared, "else I'll cut a notch in your backside!"

Thorin responded with a quick flip of his blade in Dwalin's direction.

"You haven't done it yet, _old_ friend," he replied with a smile.

Then he took off his surcoat and stood in his thin, linen tunic. This group of dwarrowdams tittered and whispered among themselves. They had never seen Thorin up close and in such informal attire. Strong muscles flexed and rippled as he twirled his large ax above his head and spun his hand ax in a fluid, warm-up exercise. He seemed much more approachable with Fili and Kili, whom they almost forgot were princes. Especially since mud-covered children looked pretty much the same.

Sliva took in Thorin's impressive physique, and a jittery nervousness over came her. His gray-blue eyes flashed with excitement, and his wicked smile made him look like a dashing pirate. A dreamy look crept across her face as she let her eyes wander over his strong features. Narrow, angular face with expressive brows over piercing eyes. Sharp cheekbones and long nose with flaring nostrils, rather like a charging stallion. Full mustache and beard trimmed closely. His chest was muscled and with his shirt open, she could see ….

_Tush, he's only one of many handsome dwarrow—well, maybe the most handsome. _She shook her head to clear her mind._ Now, Sliva, don't get carried away._

Thorin looked over at Fili and Kili and gave them a lop-sided grin. They grinned back and waved. Fili tried to imitate Thorin's movements, but he had a long way to go to match his uncle's grace and speed.

_He's not for the likes of you, Sliva, you silly goose._

But she could not look away. Fili and Kili caught her preoccupation and nodded to each other. This might just work out as planned.

"He's very good, isn't he, Auntie Sliva?" Fili asked. She felt her cheeks prickle with a slight blush.

"Aye," she said deliberately misunderstanding him, "Dwalin is very good indeed."

Fili pushed his lower lip out.

"He didn't mean _him,_ Auntie Sliva!" Kili said with a great frown of indignation. He pointed to Thorin.

"_He's_ the best! He's, he's the best of anyone!"

Then Kili walked over and chewed on his thumbnail while he watched Sliva dither.

"Do you like him, Auntie Sliva? Do you want a husband?"

She choked suddenly and coughed while the prickling turned into a burn. She had lost her husband like many others in the battle of Azanulbizar and struggled to rebuild her life. A husband. A handsome, princely husband. She sighed. Some of the dwarf widows around her smirked while others looked offended. It was no secret among the female half of Ered Luin that Thorin Oakenshield was the most sought-after dwarf in the colony as well as the most oblivious. Many a lass primped and prepared her assets only to be passed by without a glance. All efforts of fathers to introduce their daughters were politely spurned or took place with an increasingly exasperated Dis in his place. The Prince of Durin had a single focus: making his people prosper. Nothing else occupied his thoughts. Therefore, he had his people's unquestioning devotion even if they found him a bit distant.

"I think your uncle has other plans, lads," she said finally and turned her eyes back to the warriors.

On watching them warm up, those assembled began to see differences in their styles. Dwalin depended on front-on attack with brute strength while Thorin favored a more fluid style that depended on cunning. Both were lethal. Everyone spent their time betting on who would win while they waited for the fight to begin.

"Ready, old dwarf?" Dwalin called out finally. He flexed and rolled his wide shoulders. Thorin nodded, and the crowd cheered. Dwalin swung his ax over his head several times while Thorin took a wide, low stance like a boulder in a field.

Then Dwalin rushed forward with a mighty roar and swung larger his ax in a wide arc. Thorin stood immovable until the last second and then ducked as the blade swished over his head and countered with a vicious slice of his hand ax that Dwalin barely blocked with the handle of his. He staggered back as Thorin pressed his advantage, whirling and slicing, while Dwalin struggled to regain his footing. Both growled at each other, baring their teeth as they clashed together, locking their axes.

Dwalin, being the slightly stronger of the two, pushed Thorin off and jumped back into place. The two squared off and circled each other, both looking for an opening. Then Dwalin charged. He looked so fierce that Kili cried out. Thorin jerked his chin over to his nephew and lowered his guard. Dwalin's war ax slammed broadside into his ribs while his hand ax sliced through his sleeve. Those watching screamed as Thorin fell on his side into the dirt. His axes clanged on the ground.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cried, completely shocked. "Mahal above, are you hurt?"

This had never happened before, and no one knew what to do. It was death to strike a member of the royal family, but training bouts were exempt. However, many warriors were reluctant to give their all against the prince, but Dwalin never held back. That was the reason Thorin preferred practicing with him above all others, even though he rued it now.

He pressed his palms into the dirt and slowly got to his feet. His pride was injured more than anything else, although his arm smarted something fierce. His eyes flashed with anger, and his mouth thinned. No one spoke and it seemed even the birds went silent. He looked over at Kili who had his hands over his mouth and nose. Fili stood with his palms on his head and his mouth open.

Dwalin reached out a hand to steady him, but Thorin jerked his arm away.

"You're bleeding!" Dwalin said aghast.

Thorin looked down.

"So I am," he said calmly as he could manage. He grunted with frustration and then held out his hand. Even though his loss was humiliating, he would be gracious in defeat. Besides, he was still ahead in wins overall. "Fair win, and the last you'll get for a while."

A bit of Dwalin's humor returned.

"Aye, but it has a bitter taste since you were distracted by the lad. T'wasn't a fair win."

Thorin shook his head.

"No," he said, "all's fair in war play. Well-fought, my friend."

He held out his hand, and blood dripped steadily to the ground. As Dwalin gripped it, Thorin winced, and held his stomach.

"Aye, let's get you wrapped."

Dwalin called to Fili and Kili, and Kili came running. Fili tugged on Sliva's arm.

"We have to help him, Auntie Sliva!" he cried. "C'mon." Kili started blubbering.

"It's my fault, Uncle Thorin!" he cried. "It's all my fault. You woulda won."

A soft smile graced Thorin's face.

"No, lad," he said softly, "it's my fault. I lost my concentration, and that's my fault _alone._"

He tousled Kili's hair and hugged him awkwardly. Then he glanced at Dwalin.

"Savor this one, my friend. You won't get another."

Dwalin smirked. "I intend to." Then he looked over.

"Can I trust you to take care of him, my lady?" he asked Sliva.

She blushed and cast her eyes around at the frowning and unhappy dwarrowdams who wished mightily to be in her place. Bandage his wounds? No one had ever gotten this close to the prince before, and now she would probably spend the rest of the day and evening with him. She suddenly felt a bit light-headed.

"My lady?"

"Aye, my lord," she said quickly, "I've bandaged many a wound."

Dwalin held her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"I don't need a nursemaid, Dwalin," Thorin protested heatedly. Dwalin merely rolled his eyes and gestured at the now hunched prince.

"Seeing that you can barely stand, Thorin, I'd have to disagree."

Fili's eyes opened wide, and he pulled Kili aside and whispered in his ear. All at once, his brother swallowed back his sobs.

"This is even better than we planned, Kili," Fili said excitedly. The brothers looked over as Sliva came to stand next to Thorin and tilted their heads back and forth.

"What do you think, Kili?"

Sliva's long auburn hair, clear green eyes, and plump softness contrasted nicely with their uncle's dark coloring and fierce air, or so the boys thought.

"She's already our auntie, and he's our uncle, so…" Kili began.

"So this is his chance," Fili finished.

Both crossed their fingers and walked self-importantly behind the couple with Dwalin trailing. They had a big job ahead of them, and they felt equal to the task.

"What do we have to do?" Kili asked.

Fili nodded sagely.

"Whatever it takes. Are you ready?"

* * *

**Thorin's aiming to get even more embarrassed. Any suggestions? **


End file.
